A Duplicate's Love Story
by tee hee
Summary: What If there was more than one Tenchi? A T/R fic kinda ^_^ Plz read and review


A Duplicate's Love Story  
  
Teehee (me) does not claim any rights to the characters of Tenchi  
  
Muyo, they are property of AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. I repeat, I do  
  
not own Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Yosho, ect. The only things  
  
I own are the characters places and ideas that I wrote or came up with  
  
myself. Also I am not doing this for money, so please don't sue me.  
  
Note: Begins at the scene in Daughter of Darkness when Tenchi slaps Ryoko and goes into my own twist ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
  
::SLAP::  
  
Tenchi Misaki was not a violent person, but at that moment he felt a sudden flare of anger and with that feeling he acted upon it and hit her.  
  
"T- Tenchi." she said then phased away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
However, this event was not only witnessed by the family, but also by a pair of unseen onlookers.  
  
"Dad that's it! I have seen enough I am going to her!"  
  
"But son you don't know what will happen if you go over there. You might not even be able to come back"  
  
"I don't care, I can't take watching her like this anymore I need to tell her."  
  
"I understand, take these with you then and have a safe journey."  
  
The old man handed the younger man 3 small jewels and pressed a few key on a keyboard. Then in a blinding flash of light the son was gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko had phased herself to the cave where she first met Tenchi, the boy she had loved, and was entranced in deep though as she caressed her cheek.  
  
"Is this a dream? Did that really happen," she though, but then she rubbed over the area where she was hit and it stung. It not only stung her face but her heart as well and she began to cry.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared then dimmed revealing a masked figure.  
  
"Who the hell are you," yelled Ryoko as she formed her energy sword, but not hearing a response she assumed he was a bounty hunter and attacked.  
  
"Wait" he said, but was muffled by the mask he wore and then saw her rush at him.  
  
He didn't want to hurt her, but she plainly wanted to hurt him so with no choice he concentrated and formed his own energy sword and defended against her attack.  
  
'What the..,' Ryoko though when she saw the sword appear to defend her attack.  
  
She had been around the galaxy a couple of times to know that not many people had to ability to make energy swords, besides Tenchi, who was this stranger? Although these thoughts when through her mind she continued her attack.  
  
'What am I going to do,' the masked figure thought as he was defending against every attack Ryoko had thrown at him, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would eventually hit him. 'I must counter- attack,' he though next and with that in mind he dodged her attack and lunged at her.  
  
After seeing that he dodged her attack and lunged she thought 'This is it, it's all over for me now. I don't care anymore there is nothing left on this world for me anyways,' but to her surprise the masked person had tackled her instead and pined her down. 'Shit, he is really strong even stronger than me.' She thought not being able to move at all.  
  
"Who are you!" she cried "Why don't you just kill me!!"  
  
After she said this she was surprised to feel the grip on her loosen as the masked figure got up and walked a few feet away. She saw him take off his mask and was surprised at what she saw.  
  
"Hi there Ryoko," he said "Sorry about having to do that, but you kind of left me know choice." As he said this he began scratching the back of his head.  
  
"T-T-Tenchi!??!" she said in confusion? "But how, when, the sword, your hair."  
  
She was totally dazed and confused upon seeing this person unmasked. He looked exactly like Tenchi, but then again he was different. His hair was longer than normal, he was more muscular, and he didn't have the boyish looks that the Tenchi she knew had.  
  
"Heh, yes and no," said Tenchi "I am Tenchi, but not the Tenchi you know. My name is Tenchi Himasaki and I come for a parallel, but alternate dimension from yours."  
  
"How did you get here," asked Ryoko  
  
"My father, the greatest scientific genius in my dimension, sent me over here after I saw what Tenchi did to you."  
  
"You saw that? How?"  
  
"Remember when your mother was not able to determine where your jewels came from? Well they come from my dimension where my father developed them."  
  
With this said he open his hand reveling to her 3 jewels identical to the one in her wrist.  
  
"Some how when he developed these jewels they had powers able to tear the fabric between our two dimensions. That's how the first few accidentally made it into this world."  
  
As he said this he walked over to her and handed her the jewels.  
  
'Can this be real,' she thought as she examined the jewels and felt their power. Then she absorbed the 2 jewels into her wrist and neck and felt her complete power course through her body. Then she though 'This is the real thing!'  
  
"I couldn't bear it anymore Ryoko when I saw the other Tenchi hit you," he said "I just had to come over here and tell you how I felt"  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked.  
  
"I have been watching you for a very long time you know. Ever since the gems were created I was able to watch you. After I saw that you were captured by Kagato I really wanted to rescue you, but I couldn't because the technology for transportation was not created yet so I just watched and prayed for you safety."  
  
"You were watching me? Even from back then?" she asked  
  
"Yes I was only a boy back then, but when I saw Yosho seal you in that cave I vowed to myself to develop the technology and save you, however it looked as though the Tenchi of this world was able to release you. When I saw you again you seemed happy to be with him so I decided to let you enjoy your life with him and forgot about my love for.."  
  
He paused in mid sentence and looked at her.  
  
". For you that is"  
  
She looked back at him while turning red and thought 'Why am I blushing?? I barely know who or what he is, but for some reason he reminds me of the Tenchi I know and I kinda like him.  
  
"Why have you come here? What do you want?" she responded  
  
"I have already told you that Ryoko. I want to be with you, your sadness brought me here. Deep down I know you're not as tough as you seem. After Tenchi hit you I knew you felt hurt and unloved, but that is completely untrue. I came here to tell you I love you more than anything. From the first time I saw you I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't. Then when I saw my double from this world release you and saw how much you cared for him I was heart broken. Not only that but I was furious that even with all the affections you gave him, he returned the favor by telling you to go away or get angry at you for fighting with Ayeaka."  
  
Ryoko was shocked at what he said. This Tenchi loved her and wanted to be with her even though this was the first time they met. She just blankly stared at him and listened to him continue.  
  
"Ryoko please don't feel sad and unloved, I know this is a good bit of information to take in, but please trust in my feelings for you. I understand if you can't love me back, but don't feel that you have lost everything."  
  
With this said he walked up to her and embraced her and smiled at scent of cherry blossoms.  
  
Shocked again she just sat there not knowing what to do. 'T-T-Tenchi' she though still confused, but she hugged him back.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
So what did you all think ^_^ it is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. If you like please review and I will start the next chapter. Chapter 2: Explanations (Title pretty self explanatory) 


End file.
